


Childish

by Theywill_neverknow



Category: Hellsing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, If you don't know the language, Portuguese, kid Alucard, use google
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-08
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2019-11-13 17:03:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18035615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theywill_neverknow/pseuds/Theywill_neverknow
Summary: After a fight between Anderson and Alucard a life changing situation has occurred. All because of a new shining sword.





	1. Lâmina sagrada

**Author's Note:**

> ‘ ’ para pensamento  
> “ ” para fala
> 
> POV = point of view (Ponto de vista)

O Vaticano estava em melhores termos com a organização Hellsing devido aos encontros “escondidos” de Integra e Maxwell, porém o fato de Anderson e Alucard sempre brigarem quando se encontram não mudou.

Maxwell mais uma vez tinha um dos seus encontros com Integra com o pretexto de acertarem coisas entre a relação do Vaticano a organização Hellsing, mas na verdade era para eles se verem e matarem a saudade. Porém mesmo assim Anderson era obrigado a acompanhar Maxwell até a mansão para manter as aparências. Não podiam deixar atrapalhar sua relação profissional, que ainda vinha em primeiro lugar. La dentro, Maxwell logo dispensou Anderson, com a autorização de Integra, para ir “brincar” com Alucard, contanto que não quebrassem nada dentro da mansão. Deixando os dois sozinhos.

**Alexander Anderson POV**

Anderson andou até o corredor, para fora do escritório de Integra resmungando para que eles arrumassem um pretexto melhor ou simplesmente assumissem seu caso.

‘É claro, Maxwell não faz ideia que, já há algum tempo, eu sei sobre eles dois. O vampiro teria que servir de alguma diversão.’ Pensou dando uma risadinha.  

‘Mas onde o maldito vampiro estaria? ... quero lutar com a criatura para testar minha nova arma e para extravasar a raiva de ter que vir aqui somente para Maxwell se encontrar com integra’.

‘Aquele mostro já deveria saber que eu e Maxwell estamos na mansão, mas então porque não veio até nós?’ Enquanto andava pensativo e de cara emburrada pelo corredor o mordomo parecendo que adivinhou o que queria chamou minha atenção.

“Padre, por acaso está procurando por Alucard?” O mordomo a minha frente tinha um sorriso leve e agradável nos lábios enquanto aguardava uma resposta.

“Uhm... sim.” – respondi meio desconfiado não sabendo o que ele ganharia com isso. Ele riu e me respondeu:

“Tem uma porta que dá acesso ao porão, chegando lá desça as escadas e siga o corredor até a última porta, creio que ele deve estar lá... Em seu quarto.” “Agora se me der licença tenho que ir.” E assim ele se virou e foi embora.

‘Maldito mordomo, parece ler mentes ...’ Desci as escadas principais e fui em da busca da porta. Quando a encontrei desci a escada de pedra que dava em corredor escuro e frio com luzes amarelas fracas. Andei por algum tempo até achar a porta de metal pesado, fechada, onde tinha um símbolo desenhado...

‘O covil do monstro’ ... Pensei antes de me preparar para abrir. Quando entrei Alucard estava sentado em uma cadeira atrás de uma mesa de centro com um copo de vinho na mão. ‘Espera, com um copo de vinho na mão?’ ‘Vampiros bebem outra coisa além de sangue?’  Interrompendo minha súbita hesitação ao ver essa cena não usual. o vampiro disse: “O que se deve a sua visita Padre Judas?” Com um sorriso largo em seu rosto parecendo debochar da situação.

Já recuperado do choque e bem irritado com a cara da criatura “Vim te matar” Disse atacando - o com a espada que recém adquiri em uma de minhas missões. O vampiro se desmaterializou sorrindo e apareceu atrás de mim atirando, me protegi.

 ‘Droga, uma bala acabou me acertando.’ “Ah!” Me virei atacando acertando ele com a espada na barriga. ‘Demônio! ainda consegue sorrir mesmo depois disso’ Sorrindo como um louco, o mostro se preparou para levantar a arma para e atirar em minha cabeça a queima roupa quando, ainda com a espada na barriga, parou. O sorriso desapareceu de seu rosto quando ele se inclinou para frente agachando como se estivesse começado a sentir a dor do ferimento somente agora, retirou a espada.

‘Esse monstro nunca teve esse tipo de comportamento antes... nem quando cortei sua cabeça fora’. “Saia" Meus pensamentos foram interrompidos pela ordem do vampiro. “Saia, agora!” Surpreso com a ordem. Injuriado, peguei a espada e sai do quarto obedecendo ao vampiro.

**Alucard POV**

Somente senti que o padre estava na mansão quando ele já estava descendo as escadas para o porão. ‘Por que tem que ser sempre de dia? Deve estar atrás de mim... Droga, Integra deve tê-lo mandado e esquecido de me avisar. Bem. Irei esperar ele vir até mim então.’ – pensei levantando do caixão.

‘Acho que dá tempo de pegar um copo de vinho antes da diversão começar’ – sorri como pensamento, indo para minha adega peguei um bom vinho, porém não tão bom a ponto de me irritar se a garrafa quebrasse, e sentei em minha cadeira para esperar.

Ouvi os passos pelo corredor, cada vez mais perto, até chegar a minha porta. Parou por uns estantes e ela abriu.

Ao entrar, o Padre parou me olhando com uma cara engraçada de duvida que tive que gozar de sua cara perguntando. “O que se deve a sua visita Padre Judas?” Sorri, interrompendo os devaneios do padre que por sua vez sorriu de uma forma maníaca antes de gritar. “Vim te matar” Me atacando com uma espada que nunca tinha visto em suas mãos, bonita bem detalhada dourada quase como ouro. Desmaterializei-me sorrindo e apareci atrás dele atirando.

‘Que a diversão comece!’

Ele desviou da maior parte das balas, mas ainda consegui acertar uma ou duas pelo que parece. Ele se virou me atacando com a espada, deixei que ele me atingisse e sorri largamente já que agora ele não tem como escapar. Levantei a arma para atirar e algo estranho ocorreu. Dor... inclinei me levemente para frente. Muita dor. ‘Porque dói tanto?’ Agachei – me e retirei a espada.

‘Não é a primeira vez que uma espada me atravessa ...’

“Saia!” Ordenei agora não querendo mais ver a cara dele. Não tinha mais graça.

‘Padre maldito...’ Ele continuou parado, então falei de novo. “Saia, agora!” ‘Me sinto quente, muito quente e dói...’ Ainda bem que mesmo parecendo meio surpreso ele saiu em fim. ‘Meu corpo está estranho... Sinto-me quente, a agora dói ainda mais.’

‘Se eu tivesse um coração pulsante seria como se ele estivesse explodindo!’ Mesmo com toda a dor de alguma forma consegui chegar ao meu caixão e fechar a tampa pensando somente que talvez com um pouco de descanso ... a dor passe. Então tudo se apagou.


	2. Humano

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tem um tempo desde que postei o ultimo capitulo...Mas agora estou de férias novamente e aqui estamos.  
> Este é um pouco mais longo.

**Integra POV**

Enfim Maxwell pode vir aqui me visitar, estávamos tendo um tempo muito agradável juntos, até que Padre Alexander nos interrompeu batendo na porta.

“Desculpe por atrapalhar... ehr... a reunião Senhorita Integra, Maxwell, mas está na hora de irmos. Devo aos órfãos uma visita ainda”.

“Uhm...” Somente expressei que não gostei da interrupção, mas permiti que continuasse.

“Está bem então, Maxwell.” Fiz um aceno a ele, que foi retribuído, e me levantei para guia-los a porta.

“Entrarei em contato para marcar outra reunião para terminarmos nossa discussão”.

 “Certamente, Integra.” Disse Maxwell me acompanhando até a porta.

“Onde está Alucard, Anderson?” Perguntei quando me dei conta que ele não estava com Anderson e nem nos observando.

“Deve estar em seu quarto ainda, ele ficou estranho no meio de nossa luta e mandou sair”.

‘Ele não costuma fazer isso... Alucard?’ Chamei-o mentalmente. Sem resposta. Pequei o telefone interno e chamei “Walter?”

 “Sim, senhorita?”

“Venha ao meu escritório por favor.” Desliguei sem ouvir a resposta. Em alguns minutos ele estava em frente à porta.

“Leve Maxwell e o Padre Anderson até a porta”

“Sim, Senhorita.” Ele disse fazendo um sinal para que eles o seguissem.

Virei-me para Maxwell com uma expressão de culpa. “Me desculpe, Maxwell, não posso leva-los até a porta”.

“Tudo bem Senhorita Intergra, tive um tempo agradável. Espero continuar essa relação amigável entre a Organização Hellsing e o Vaticano. Até a próxima.” Disse Maxwell mantendo as aparências e o ar profissional.

“Certamente. Até a próxima.” Disse vendo eles irem e dando um suspiro antes de ir ver o que aconteceu com um vampiro.

 ________________________________________________

Desci até o porão para verificar Alucard, chegando à frente de sua porta, bati.

“Alucard, está tudo bem?” Não houve resposta.

“Alucard?” Desta vez pensei que ouvi um gruído, não aguentei e entrei. Não o encontrei a principio, a sala estava vazia. ‘Então ele deve estar dentro do caixão.’

“Alucard?” Chamei de novo me aproximando, mas não toquei o caixão, pois ele não gostava que ninguém o tocasse. Sem resposta de novo, então decidi abrir mesmo assim. Para a minha surpresa dentro dele havia um garotinho com parecendo ter uns cinco anos de idade.

“Alucard? ....” Chamei o garoto, ainda em duvida. Toquei-o, estava quente e seu coração batia. ‘Esse garoto é.... Humano! Mas quem ele é? Ou talvez mais importante, cadê o Alucard?’. ‘Será esse garoto o Alucard? Se for, como ficou assim?’ Tantas perguntas surgiram em minha mente. Ouvi mais um grunhido. ‘Melhor deixar isso de lado por enquanto.’ Peguei o garoto no colo. ‘É mais leve do que pensei.’ Comecei a andar pelo corredor quando Walter veio até mim me chamando. “Senhorita Integra?” e ao ver o menino nos meus braços. Surpreso, perguntou: “Quem é o garoto?”

“Acho que é Alucard. Porém não sei o que fez ele assim”.

“Oh!” Essa foi à única reação que ele conseguiu expressar.

“Irei preparar um quarto para ele”. Walter disse já saindo.

“Não Walter! Irei leva-lo ao meu quarto, não é seguro deixa-lo em outro lugar”. Walter fez uma careta.

“Tem certeza de que não é mais uma das brincadeiras dele?”. Ao ouvir isso peguei sua mão e coloquei no peito do garoto. Walter arregalou os olhos em uma expressão de surpresa.  “Oh meu Deus!”.

“Pois é, ele não conseguiria fazer seu coração bater sozinho”. ‘E talvez nem iria querer isso...’

 “O que devo fazer Senhorita Integra?”. Perguntou mordomo ainda meio perturbado com a notícia que acabara que ouvir.

“Chame um médico, quero ter certeza de ele esta bem. Mas antes acorde Miss Victória e mande-a ao meu quarto”. Sai do porão e quando já estava subindo as escadas para os quartos acima o Capitão Bernadete apareceu. ‘Em péssima hora, só para constar’.

“Senhorita Hellsing gostaria de comunicar algo sobre...”. Ele parou de falar quando viu o garoto em meus braços. ‘Ele tinha que notar ele...’. Tudo o que eu queria era subir solo ao meu quarto, ele já estava começando a pesar no meu colo.

“Quem é o garoto?” O Capitão perguntou, porém quando viu minha cara de desgosto em ter que inventar uma desculpa acrescentou. “... Se não for muito incomodo de minha parte perguntar isso”. Disse ele sorrindo idiotamente no final.

"Este assunto não lhe interessa no momento Capitão. Peço somente que não fale a ninguém que o viu." Foi neste momento que Serás chegou me salvou desta conversa.

" Senhorita Integra, me chamar?"

"Sim, me acompanhe. Capitão, conversamos depois sobre o seu comunicado." Disse andando em direção ao meu quarto com Seras me seguindo. Já dentro do quarto, coloquei Alucard em minha cama e voltei me para Seras que tinha uma expressão engraçada de dúvida no rosto.

"Seras quero que você tente se comunicar com seu mestre." Seras acenou concordando. Somente para fazer uma cara de preocupação e responder:

“Sir, não consigo me comunicar com o mestre. É como se ele não estivesse mais aqui, como se não houvesse mais Mestre...” Isto não foi surpresa para mim, mas perguntei.

 “Como se ele não existisse?”

“É...”- disse Seras. Suspirei e me sentei do lado da cama, agora olhando para Alucard, que estava dormindo profundamente. ‘Estava um dia tão bom... algo assim tinha que acontecer.’

“Sir, porque me pediu para tentar falar com Mestre, há algo de errado com ele?”.

“Vê este garotinho?” Seras acenou que sim, chegando mais perto para olha-lo melhor.

“Eu tenho quase certeza de que é seu mestre”.

“O que!!?” Disse Seras com a expressão tão espantada que seria cômica se a situação não fosse tão séria. 

“Por favor, mantenha sua voz baixa. Sei que pode ser uma surpresa, mas ele esta dormindo e eu prefiro que ele descanse”.

 “O que houve com ele?”. Perguntou a jovem vampira, em um tom culpado e preocupado. 

“Ainda não sei... Porém seu Mestre se encontrava bem ate o Padre Anderson ir a ele. Depois que o Médico examinar Alucard irei ligar para Maxwell e pedir para perguntar o que ocorreu enquanto estava com o Padre Anderson”.

“Então só nos resta esperar...?” Disse Seras enquanto sentava na cama ao lado de seu Mestre e o observava dormir. Soltando um risinho a menina disse:

“Mestre é uma criança muito fofa”. Olhei para ele. Tinha um rostinho infantil, redondo, bochechas rosadas, nariz pequeno e levemente arrebitado, olhos fechados com cílios grandes e negros como seus cabelos, estava com uma expressão tranquila, a boca semiaberta e a respiração suave. ‘Dorme feito um anjinho.’ Pensamento perturbador para o Rei vampiro. Mas tive que concordar com Seras. “Sim, ele é”.

 

**Alucard POV**

\- ‘Eu dormi... ’

\- ‘Está macio... Não estou mais em meu caixão? ’

\- ‘Parece que estou deitado em uma cama... Também tem um cobertor por cima de mim. ’

\- ‘Mas onde estou?’ É tão confortável, não sinto vontade de abrir os olhos. Mas a curiosidade de saber onde estou vence. Abro os olhos e percebo que realmente estou em uma cama, bem grande. Olho ao redor. ‘Parece o quarto de Integra...’

\- ‘Mas porque estou aqui? Ela já deixou bem claro para mim que não me queria em seu quarto, em nenhuma hipótese.’ Tento me levantar, mas meu corpo dói então continuo deitado.

\- ‘O que há de errado comigo?’ Penso enquanto me movo para olhar minhas mãos. Estão menores, pequenas de mais. – ‘Como as de uma criança...’ Olho para meu corpo. – ‘Realmente se parece como o de uma criança.’ Passo as mãos no rosto e ele tem as feições mais jovens, delicadas.

\- ‘Será que me transformei enquanto dormia?’ Tento sem muito empenho me transformar de volta, mas sem sucesso.

Aquieto aos meus pensamentos, começo a ouvir um batimento cardíaco, porem não vejo ninguém no quarto... De repente vem um pensamento em mente, movo minha mão e a ponho em meu peito em cima de meu coração. Assusto-me ao perceber que esse batimento... É meu! Começo a me desesperar, meu coração está batendo feito louco. ‘Oh nossa! Meu coração está batendo’. Eu já estava respirando pesadamente e com falta de ar de nervoso quando Integra entrou.

Quando viu minha agitação correu para meu lado, pegando minha mão nas suas. “Acalme - se Alucard, estou aqui... vai ficar tudo bem.” – Por mais que achasse aquelas palavras inúteis elas me acalmaram e agora eu olhava para ela. Integra ao perceber que me acalmei soltou um suspiro aliviado, quase sorrindo. “O que aconteceu? Por que estou assim?” - Perguntei quando ela soltou minha mão porem ainda permanecendo ao meu lado.

Seu rosto ficou um pouco mais sério quando ela disse - “Eu também não sei... Esperava que você pudesse me dizer o que ocorreu. Quando não me respondeu fui te procurar, não imagina minha surpresa quando te achei neste estado dentro de seu caixão”. Disse ela em voz baixa, principalmente a última parte, não sei se o intuito era me confortar ou impedir o homem que entrava no quarto, de ouvir. Talvez os dois.

\- ‘Ela me achou assim....’ - Olhei para cima e percebi o homem, que parecia ser um médico, bem perto agora. Tinha me esquecido que ele estava no quarto, o que me deixa bem incomodado.

\- “Então posso examinar o garotão?” - O homem disse com um sorriso idiota na cara, fazendo Integra olhar estranho para ele por um estante e depois ficar seria novamente. Olhei irritado para ele e perguntei para Integra.

\- “O que este homem faz aqui?” – O médico não pareceu afetado pelo meu comentário. Integra ainda séria e um tanto irritada, mais com um semblante levemente preocupado, me respondeu. 

\- “Ele está aqui para te examinar. Devido às... circunstancias tenho de ter certeza que esta tudo bem com você”.

“Não” – Disse balançando a cabeça. “Eu estou bem, não é necessá.... uhm.” Estava no meio da frase enquanto tentava me levantar para me afastar, mas sem sucesso devido a dor que sentia no corpo. Grunhi. Integra somente me olhou e disse ao médico “Pode ir em frente e examinar ele, só está sendo um pouco teimoso”. Me resignei a aceitar ser examinado por agora.

 

**Integra POV**

Agora já era noite e Alucard já estava dormindo por algum tempo quando o médico chegou. Walter o guiou até meu escritório onde expliquei em tom sério para não dar brechas para mais perguntas. “O paciente é uma criança. Seu trabalho é avaliar seu estado geral”. Percebi que não seria o suficiente e acrescentei “Não sabemos a primeira coisa sobre ele, e sugiro que não pergunte coisas fora do serviço que veio prestar aqui.” O Médico que permanecia calmo respondeu “Certamente” em tom profissional. Mas não pude deixar de notar sua curiosidade.

“Por favor, espere aqui. Vou ver como ele está antes.”  Disse ao médico antes de entrar em meu quarto.   Assim que entrei vi Alucard sentado na cama respirando pesadamente, parecia assustado. Corri até a cama, ele pareceu não perceber até que peguei suas mãos nas minhas e disse: “Acalme - se Alucard, estou aqui... vai ficar tudo bem.” Quando ele se acalmou, soltei um suspiro, feliz e aliviada. Soltei sua mão não querendo deixar ele muito sobrecarregado quando me perguntou. “O que aconteceu? Por que estou assim?” ‘Então ele não sabe, isso torna as coisas mais complicadas.’

 “Eu também não sei... Esperava que você pudesse me dizer o que ocorreu. Quando não me respondeu fui te procurar, não imagina minha surpresa quando te achei neste estado dentro de seu caixão”. ‘Pensei que era uma pegadinha sua até sentir seu coração’ Pensei mas não cheguei a ter coragem de dizer em caso ele ficasse perturbado novamente.

Alucard olhou para cima e foi ai que percebi que o médico entrou sem ser chamado.  Falando, “Então posso examinar o garotão?” com um sorriso idiota na cara. ‘Esse idiota tinha que complicar as coisas. Queria conversar sobre o que aconteceu com Alucard antes dele ser examinado, já que estava acordado.’, pensei olhando feio para ele por ignorar meu pedido.  

Como imaginei, Alucard me olhou irritado perguntando. “O que este homem faz aqui?” Ainda bem que o idiota pelo menos não fez nada quanto ao comentário.  Respondi “Ele está aqui para te examinar. Devido às... circunstancias tenho de ter certeza que está tudo bem com você”.

E novamente, como pensei que faria, Alucard me respondeu balançando a cabeça. “Não. Eu estou bem, não é necessá.... uhm.” Tentando se levantar, mas parando no meio da frase grunhindo, provavelmente com dor. Olhei para ele como quem sabia que estava mentindo mas ao mesmo tempo preocupada e disse ao médico. “Pode ir em frente e examinar ele, só está sendo um pouco teimoso”.

 _________________________________________________________

Quando o médico foi embora após dar seu aval que estava tudo bem com Alucard, apesar do resfriado, diagnostico dado devido a febre e a dor no corpo, chegou a hora de ter a conversa, que realmente não estava a fim de ter.

“Alucard, você realmente não tem ideia de como isso pode ter acontecido? Eu liguei para Anderson e ele me disse que você ficou estranho no meio da luta e mandou ele sair.”

“Não sei. Estava me divertindo até que... A espada! Aquela maldita espada”

“Espada? Uma espada comum não faria isso.”

“Tinha algo estranho desde que eles chegaram. Não consegui sentir as suas presenças até o Padre já estar descendo o porão.”

“Porque não me disse que não sentiu eles chegarem!?”

“O Padre já estava quase chegando. Queria me divertir.” Disse ele com um sorriso meio torto.

“Com certeza foi culpa daquela coisa. Tinha algo estranho sobre ela, uma certa presença. Pensei que não fosse nada, a final, armas não costumam ter efeitos sobre mim. Deixei o Padre me atravessar com ela para eu poder atirar melhor nele.”

“Claro que você não pensou em ser cuidadoso se a espada era duvidosa.” Disse em um tom reprobatório.

Alucard somente sorriu meio culpado.

“Temos que descobrir a origem dessa espada. Vou ligar para o Padre Anderson novamente e marcar uma reunião.”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Não tenho um beta, então todos os erros são meus. Peço desculpas e se encontrarem algum, ficaria grata se me notificassem. 
> 
> (Uma pequena cena de Bonus sobre os pensamentos de Seras quando deixou o quarto após o POV da Integra)
> 
> Enquanto olhava o mestre dormir a única coisa que conseguia pensar era o quão fofo ele estava dormindo assim tão tranquilo. Mas agora que sai dos aposentos da Senhorita Hellsing e caminhava pelo corredor em direção aos meus, não pude deixar de pensar: ‘O que iria ser do Mestre se continuasse uma criança? O que seria de mim? Iria me transformar nele agora que era humano? Viraria mestre? Meus poderes iriam crescer?’ Tenho medo de perder o controle.


	3. O estranho menino, PARTE 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Primeiro, feliz dia das crianças atrasado. Segundo, feliz dia do escritor! kkk  
> Desculpem a demora para postar este capitulo. Não é grande pelo tempo que levei, mas...  
> Algumas coisas: Percebi que não coloquei nenhuma coisa que indicasse o tempo, se era manhã, tarde, noite e etc. Vou tentar contornar isso. Também notei que não explicitei a idade do alucard. Ops. Talvez ele tenha em torno de 5, 7 anos?
> 
> Não tenho um beta, então todos os erros são meus.  
> Espero que gostem do capitulo! Deixem kudos e comentem sempre!

**Integra POV**

Deixei Alucard sobre os cuidados de Walter depois de nossa conversa e a promessa não explicita de resolver a situação ligando para o Padre Anderson e fui para meu escritório. Alucard havia voltado a dormir, ainda sob os efeitos da gripe. Em seu corpo de criança e não acostumado com os efeitos das doenças humanas deve estar exausto. Fora isso, também já estava tarde para uma criança pequena.

A conversa ao telefone com Padre Anderson não foi muito proveitosa. Ele não sabia muito da origem da espada que usou contra Alucard. Pelo menos tive a certeza de ele definitivamente não tinha a intenção de transformar Alucard em uma criança. Aparentemente, era um item antigo que acharam enterrada no subsolo em uma missão de restauração de uma pequena igreja em uma comunidade minúscula bem afastada, e pelo bom serviço, o padre local entregou a espada de presente a Anderson pois não tinha uso para ela. 

O padre me retornaria à ligação amanhã com mais informações e localização da igreja para mais profunda investigação. Não adianta marcar uma reunião dentro dessas condições, espero que amanhã seja melhor.

O pior seria lidar com Alucard, que estava definitivamente bem irritado com a situação. Só podia agradecer que um vampiro, antigo como ele é se tornara, fora o resfriado, uma criança saldável e não, talvez, cinzas como se poderia esperar. Isso trazia diversas perguntas a minha mente. Quantos anos Alucard tinha quando foi transformado? Teria algo a ver com isso? A pesquisa que meus antepassados fizeram diz que havia lendas que diziam que ele poderia ser um imperador que tinha mania que empalar suas vítimas e que já havia assassinado inúmeras pessoas antes de sua transformação. Sua origem também fugiria da mais comum regra de transformação dos vampiros, ser virgem, pois o tal imperador poderia ter tido mulher e filhos. Outras perguntas seriam como transformar Alucard de volta, se isso era possível e se realmente deveria fazer isso devido aos riscos. Transforma-lo em vampiro assim, poderia simplesmente faze-lo virar um vampiro na forma de criança ou mata-lo.

Divagava pensando, sentada em minha mesa fumando um cigarro e esfregando a testa em uma tentativa fútil de amenizar a dor de cabeça que estava se formando por causa dessa situação.

Breve teria de tomar decisões mais concretas sobre como lidar com isso tudo e continuar a liderar a organização. Hoje será uma longa noite. Melhor passa-la trabalhando.

 

**Alucard POV**

É tão estranho sonhar, acordamos e aquilo não era real. Sonhei que eu e a Policial estávamos em uma missão, foi tão divertido...Para depois acordar.

Acordar também é uma sensação estranha, desorientadora. Me deixa desconfortável pensar que estava assim tão vulnerável. Mesmo que Integra não fosse deixar nada acontecer. Falando em Integra ainda estou em seu quarto, onde deve ter dormindo? Que horas deveriam ser agora?

Ainda estava deitado envolto em pensamentos quando Walter entrou no quarto.

“Alucard? Está acordado?” o mordomo pergunta indo abrir as cortinas.

Me espreguicei grunhindo quando a claridade bateu em meu rosto, antes de responder “Estou sim Walter”, ‘mesmo se não estivesse acordaria com isso...’ pensei para depois rapidamente acrescentar perguntando, “Que horas são?” me sentando vagarosamente ainda meio dolorido.

Rindo levemente, sabendo certamente o que estava fazendo, Walter responde “Já passam das dez. Faz bem você levantar ainda a tempo de tomar café da manhã. Como está se sentindo?” pergunta ele se aproximando da cama.

“Melhor do que ontem” respondi de forma vaga fazendo como quem quer levantar.

Walter fazendo um gesto para me ajudar “não seria melhor tomar café da manhã na cama. Certamente pode se dar a esse luxo, pelo menos hoje.”  Falou o mordomo.

Por mais que este corpo inútil e pequeno implorasse que eu continuasse deitado e tomasse café da manha na cama eu não poderia ceder. Eu não sou fraco, se tiver que me arrastar para descer as escadas que assim seja.

Somente olhei feio para ele para o mordomo me ajudar a levantar. Me olhei e percebi que felizmente minhas roupas eram do tamanho adequado a minha atual forma, mas que não conseguiria produzir novas. Walter, percebendo minha atual situação e como o bom mordomo que é foi logo remediar a situação.

“Uhm. Creio que necessitara de mais mudas de roupa, irei providencia-las logo depois do café, então aguente mais um pouco.” Disse em um tom pensativo no começo que logo se tornou decisivo.

Minha reação foi somente suspirar sem dizer nada em troca.  

Depois de descermos as escadas e caminhas até a cozinha.  ‘Já sinto saudade de poder atravessar paredes.’ Sentei-me a mesa, o que também era uma situação fora do comum. Felizmente já não havia ninguém por perto, somente eu e Walter.

Infelizmente não me passou pela mente que tomar café da manha em um corpo humano requereria não tomar sangue, ou vinho, pela primeira vez em séculos. Realmente não quero tomar esta coisa branca com esses negócios boiando que chamam cereal ao leite.

“Pensando bem, não estou com fome ainda.” Disse ao ver o resto do cereal que alguém deixara na mesa. Entretanto quando senti o cheiro das panquecas que Walter estava fazendo meu estomago roncou me contradizendo.

Walter, graças aos anos servindo como mordomo somente levantou uma das sobrancelhas e colocou algumas panquecas na minha frente em um prato.

“Eu realmente tenho que comer isto?” Reclamei sem muito fervor, derrotado.

Dessa vez Walter riu e respondeu. “Vai se acostumar, elas estão gostosas. São as preferidas da Senhorita Integra quando era criança. Cá entre nós, ainda são, por mais que ela negue hoje em dia.” Terminou piscando para mim.

“Já que não gosta da aparecia do leite e ainda está um pouco novo para café, que tal um chá?” Disse ele colocando a xícara na minha frente ao lado do prato.

Irritado com a atitude do mordomo avisei em um tom sério, ou o mais sério que uma criança pequena poderia conseguir realizar. “Acho que está esquecendo que não sou uma criança Walter, cuidado isso é um jogo perigoso a se fazer. Sabe muito bem como sei fingir ser outra coisa”

“Certamente, eu não esqueci meu velho amigo. Mas acho que você que está esquecendo que no momento, uma criança é exatamente o que você é.” E sem esperar que eu retrucasse acrescentou.

 “Estou indo levar o café da manhã da Senhorita Integra. Seria uma pena ter que traze-la aqui em baixo depois de uma noite mal dormida para lidar com minucias não é mesmo. Confio que irá ter terminado de comer quando voltar, sim?” Disse o mordomo com uma bandeja na mão, se virando para assim sair da cozinha.

Irritado, mas com fome e resignado a ter que aturar esta situação por um tempo ainda indeterminado, parti a panqueca com o garfo e a faca e levei a boca determinado a acabar logo com isso. Para minha surpresa era muito gostoso. Adocicado e macio. ‘Realmente nada mal, até poderia me acostumar a come-las.’ Pensei.

De repente subiu uma irritação súbita devido ao fato das panquecas realmente estarem gostosas e lembrar do que Walter falou ‘Maldito mordomo, não vou ceder tão fácil’. Pensei pegando a xícara para tomar o chá somente para ficar ainda mais irritado com o sabor.

 

**Walter POV**

‘Graças a Deus, tenho anos de experiencia em lidar com crianças com autoridade. Criar a Senhorita Integra certamente foi um desafio. Alucard não iria passar por cima deste mordomo. Vampiro ou criança.’ Pesei enquanto subia as escadas em direção ao escritório de Integra.

Bati em sua porta e esperei que ela respondesse, antes de entrar e fechar a porta indo em direção a sua mesa e anunciando. “Café da manha Senhorita”. Somente neste momento que ela levantou a cabeça para me olhar e responder. “Obrigada Walter. Não percebi a hora, estava ficando com fome.”

“Como sempre. É o meu prazer, Senhorita.” Disse sorrindo levemente.

“Como está Alucard, conseguiu fazer com que comesse algo? Imagino que será uma luta.” Disse ela com um sorriso meio sarcástico.

“Tenho que dizer que foi uma experiencia interessante. Mas nada fora do meu alcance. Afinal, tenho experiencia.” Disse dando um olhar significante a ela. Só para faze-la revirar os olhos e começar a comer.

Depois que terminou, enquanto limpava a mesa colocando as coisas de volta na bandeja antes de sair, comentei. “Senhorita Integra? Percebo que Alucard, devido a atual situação que se encontra, irá precisar de roupas. Quer que eu lide com isso?”

Com uma cara de surpresa, Integra me respondeu. “Minha mente esqueceu completamente deste fato. Como uma criança ele precisará de utensílios.” Disse pensativa. “Por favor Walter cuide para que ele fique confortável. Enquanto acho mais seguro que fique no meu quarto, sei que isso não pode se prolongar por muito tempo” disse ela esfregando a nuca antes de acrescentar, “Minhas costas iriam protestar ficar muito tempo sem uma cama também.”  Disse com um tom de brincadeira antes de ficar séria.

“O que acha que irá acontecer a partir de agora Walter, como devemos agir? Não consegui muitas informações sobre como proceder, Padre Anderson ligou ainda pouco com o nome e o local Igreja, mas fora isso não sabemos a origem da espada e nem se conseguiríamos transforma-lo de volta...”

Sentindo a preocupação de Integra respondi de maneira sincera. “Senhoria, por agora só podemos lidar com as coisas ao nosso alcance. Enquanto pensar sobre como resolve-las é uma atitude sabia, se estressar com coisas fora de nosso alcance não é. Lidaremos melhor com a situação quando tivermos mais informações. Se o pior acontecer e a situação não puder ser resolvida da maneira que esperamos, bem...acho que será interessante ter uma criança nesta casa novamente.” Terminei em um tom leve que deixou integra exasperada com a conclusão.

“Deus nos de forças se isso acontecer Walter, pois não seria uma criança normal. Seria um Alucard criança.”

**Author's Note:**

> Olá, espero que gostem da história que resolvi postar em Português.  
> Não terei postagens regulares, pois estou terminando a faculdade e escrevendo o TCC. Não pretendo desistir da Fic, então se tiverem paciência, irão ver ela toda. Assim espero. kkk


End file.
